SING LOUDER! (Sequel Film)
SING LOUDER! is the sequel to SING! and comes out in theaters December 25, 2020. Plot 2 years after the events of SING! The members of the original singing competition must unite when The old idol of Buster Moon decides to take over the Moon Theater. Cast Returning Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon Reese Witherspoon as Rosita Taron Egerton as Johnny Scarlett Johansson as Ash Tori Kelly as Meena Seth MacFarlane as Mike Nick Kroll as Gunter Garth Jennings as Ms. Crawly Beck Bennett as Lance Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman Tara Charendoff as Becky Nick Offerman as Norman New Lea Michelle as Angela Ferson, The movie's main antagonist and Buster Moon's idol. A cat. Selena Gomez as Melody, Love interest of Buster Moon, a koala Zac Efron as Henry, Boyfriend of Meena, and the partner of Angela that turns good at the end, a elephant Phyllis Smith as Betty, Love interest of Gunter, a pig Gwen Stefani as Debbie, Best friend of Meena, a elephant TBD as TBD TBD as TBD TBD as TBD Songs *Footloose - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Kenny Loggins *What a Feeling - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Irene Cara *Our Lips Are Sealed - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Go-Go's *Let's Hear It for the Boy - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Deniece Williams *Holding Out for a Hero - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Bonnie Tyler *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Wham! *Edge of Seventeen - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Stevie Nicks *Careless Whisper - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of George Michael *We Got the Beat - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Go-Go's *Leather and Lace - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Taron Egerton) - sung by Ash & Johnny - Version of Stevie Nicks ft. Don Henley *American Pie - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Don McLean *The Way We Were - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand *Beauty and the Beast - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson *No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - (Gwen Stefani & Tori Kelly) - sung by Debbie & Meena *I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - (Phyllis Smith & Nick Kroll) - sung by Betty & Gunter - Version of Aretha Franklin & George Michael *On My Own - (Tori Kelly & Taron Egerton) - sung by Meena & Johnny - Version of Patti LaBelle & Michael McDonald *Where Is the Love - (Tori Kelly & Zac Efron) - sung by Meena & Henry - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway *The Closer I Get to You - (Tori Kelly & Zac Efron) - sung by Meena & Henry - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway *Too Much, Too Little, Too Late - (Zac Efron & Tori Kelly) - sung by Henry & Meena - Version of Johnny Mathis & Deniece Williams *Always - (Zac Efron & Tori Kelly) - sung by Henry & Meena - Version of Atlantic Starr *Don't Dream It's Over - (Lea Michelle) - sung by Angela - Version of Crowded House *She Believes in Me - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Kenny Rogers *Evergreen - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Barbra Streisand *Lady - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Kenny Rogers *Woman in Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand *Somewhere Out There - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram *Living on a Prayer - (Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton) - sung by Gunter and Johnny - Version of Bon Jovi *Till I Loved You - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Don Johnson & Barbra Streisand *I Finally Found Someone - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand *You Don't Bring Me Flowers - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Barbra Streisand & Neil Diamond The Grand Finale * Dream On - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Aerosmith *Let It Be - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Ferry Aid *Voices That Care - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Voices That Care Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Musicals Category:Universal Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Dramedy Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Singers Category:3D Category:3D animated films